


A Long Ways Away

by libsterx5427



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jacksepticeye AU, Markiplier AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libsterx5427/pseuds/libsterx5427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann, a 22 year old girl who has a thirst for adventure.<br/>Mark, a man who gets through his days trying to avoid anything that makes him feel human.<br/>Jack, a mutual friend of Ann and Mark, for which he has a deep connection with the two.<br/>Follow these three as they go through the downtrodden and euphoric moments in life, as they try to survive the secrets hidden within the human world.</p><p>An original story. AU Jacksepticeye and Markiplier. <br/>Ann is my original character, and is of no relation to any real person(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where'd She Go?

**Author's Note:**

> When you have a great idea but have terrible English   
> Oh whale.  
> Enjoy this, I'm assuming at the rate I'm going already, it'll be maaaaaaybe 10 chapters? Maybe more?

"Ann, please text me as SOON as you get there, okay?" The freshly-turned 22 year old heard the concerned voice of her best friend as she finally stood in front of the airport.  
"Jack, I know you're worried, but it's only 3 days! Promise you'll pick me up when I get back....?" She pouted, hoping Sean, the 25 year old Irishman, dubbed Jack, would be willing to forgive her for her impulsiveness, once again. He sighed in resignation.   
"Fine, but ONLY. Because I love you." He replied with a cheeky grin. Ann squealed and hugged her friend, having to stand slightly on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled back, smiling brightly at the male.  
"Thank you, Sean. You know how much this means to me." He rolled his eyes and started pushing her towards the doors of the bustling airport.   
"Get out of here and come back in three days already!" The male yelled at her playfully. She blew a kiss to Jack as she walked through the doors, hoping for the best.  
Ann's dreams have always been impulsive, from cutting her hair to look like a boy, which she considers the 'biggest mistake of her life', to going to college for a last-minute decided major; photography. She wanted to travel, see things, do things, experience things. She wanted excitement, and she wanted to capture those moments. She giggles softly to herself, remembering every reaction from her friends, especially some of the newer friends, like Sean. It hadn't taken him long to occupy a soft spot in her heart, and a little bit later, a room in her apartment. They were inseparable. Which made her kind of sad, taking this kind of adventure without him. But he needed to study for finals, which she finished early in anticipation of her trip.  
Ann was going to the sunny California, in order to experience a summer she's never experienced before. She had a hotel reserved in Los Angeles, and she had full-day passes to a special resort. She'd never been able to experience anything other than discipline as a child, since she was all over the place, her parents punished her almost every week. So she never got to have a lot of fun.  
But nothing is stopping her now. She tightened her grip on her belongings, a determined grin crossing her features.

After hours of being on a stuffy plane, Ann finally felt her stomach settle after they had landed in Los Angeles. It was about 4:30 in the morning, too early to do anything, so she just headed to her hotel and unwound for a while. She tried to sleep, but with the anticipation working up inside her, there was no way sleep was an option. She was too excited. She began to plan everything in her head, imagining the next three days to be utter perfection. As the plans became more and more unrealistic, she felt her eyelids finally slip shut.

Ann's eyes never opened faster in her life. As soon as the first beep sounded from her phone, that was charging on the nightstand, she slammed her hand down, pushing snooze. She jumped up out of bed, hurriedly getting herself ready for her resort-excursion. She made extra sure her body was rid of any unwanted body hair, knowing well enough she was going to be wearing a swim suit at multiple points throughout the day. She grabbed her phone and day-pass, and walked out the door with a skip in her step.  
After entering the resort, she looked excitedly at the map in her hand, plotting out her plan-of-action. Water slides, parasailing, swimming pools, anything that would be considered the perfect summer aesthetic was all within these walls. And she was here. Before putting her stuff in one of the personal-belongings locker, she checked her phone, and became disappointed not seeing a text from her dear friend.   
"Oh well." She threw her stuff in the locker, and headed straight to the parasails.

After about 13 hours, and the fourth time down the slide within the past 30 minutes, she decided to head back to the hotel. Ann was quite a clean freak, and before even plugging in her dead phone to charge, she was in the shower, scrubbing away the day's memories. After she got out, feeling rather elated at being clean, she finally plugged her phone in to charge, and got dressed to go out and enjoy the night life. Ann was about to go clubbing for the first time in her life, and she was ecstatic. After hurriedly getting ready, not wanting to stick out too much, she grabbed her phone and wallet and headed back out.  
Ann eventually came across a hip night club-- The Lustionide-- and made her way inside. The club was booming with life, with a darkened atmosphere and LED lights everywhere, she felt bass travel from her toes up to her head, and back to her toes. She made her way to the bar and paid a fairly larger price than she had anticipated, but luckily she had brought extra spending money, so she wasn't concerned. After having four or five drinks inside her, she tipsily made her way to the jumping crowd, becoming entangled with the other drunken bodies. She jumped, grinded, and swayed more than she ever had, feeling more numb as she danced. After about 10 more shots of tequila, she swore she started to see people fly, their feet glowing a golden color, flying gracefully towards the towering ceiling, which suddenly seemed much taller than it originally had. Ann blamed the tequila. The more and more she danced, the quieter it got, until she couldn't hear anything but her own heartbeat, beating loudly in her chest from the amount of alcohol and dancing she had taken part in. After finally what seemed like forever, she realized the club was pitch black, and silent. She was alone, and that terrified her. She grabbed her belongings, and tried to head back to the hotel, but she passed out before getting through the door, hearing the faint whisper of people around her,  
Lustionide....

~

Mark looked at the screen in front of him, scrolling through his Tumblr feed like he did on a daily basis. He came across one of his favorite blogs, his friend Ann's. She had apparently flown in to Los Angeles, and didn't bother to tell him. He grabbed his cellular device and texted Ann. Since it was about 11:30 am, he knew she would be awake. So he waited. And waited. And waited. Pretty soon, an hour had passed, but still no answer. He tried to call her, and when she didn't answer, he assumed it was because she was busy. Although he didn't like it when he felt things, he started to grow frustrated, and threw his phone down on the couch next to his desk. After Mark realized that he hadn't eaten anything due to waiting for a response, he grabbed his keys and left his house. Since it was a particularly fine day, he decided to walk, although partly it was because he didn't feel like dealing with traffic. He didn't want to admit that.  
After Mark spent well over 2 hours getting acquainted with the never ending coffee at IHOP, he returned home and sat right back down at his desk, resuming his Tumblr-scrolling.   
A vibration.  
He looked at his discarded phone, contemplating on answering it. "It's probably Ann.... I should answer it." He thought to himself. He grabbed his phone, realizing it was from an unknown number. Many text messages and numerous phone calls littered his phone, all from that same number. He reluctantly pressed the call back button, and after only half a ring, an eerily familiar voice answered.  
"MARK! I need your help, please!" An exhausted voice shouted. It didn't register who it was, though.  
"Um... Excuse me? Who is this? Sorry, you sound familiar, buuuuuut..." Mark replied unapologetically.  
"IT'S JACK! Have you seen or heard from Ann? She said she would text me back when she landed, but it's been almost 2 days since she left!"  
"Oh, hey Jack! It's been awhile, huh?" He breathed heavily from his nose, indicating he thought this whole thing was humorous. He felt Jack's glare through the phone.  
"I'm not kidding. You know how impulsive she is, and I don't know about you, but I'm actually worried about my friend." Jack said icily. Ouch. Okay, that hurt. He sighed, getting irritated.   
"No. I haven't seen or heard from her. In years, in fact. I found out that she was here literally a few hours ago, and I texted her, but she never answered. She might be busy, Jack. She probably left because she needed a break, Jack. Maybe she needs some time without having some people breathing down her neck every fucking minute of the day." Mark said through gritted teeth. He heard a sigh from the other line.  
"Fine. Can't expect much from you, anyways. Later, man." Click. How short-lived. He was kind of worried about the girl, someone who was once his best friend.  
Mark had always been self-conscious and shy. He was kinda big, and only slightly overweight, but he was still overly conscious of his weight. Luckily he was sort of tall, and so it evened out a bit. He was kinda round, but Ann always said that he was cute no matter what. She gave him confidence, life. Ann was, regretfully, his first love. She made him feel. He had believed that she had loved him, too, but sadly the 22 year old girl had other plans. Her impulsiveness ruined him. He remembered, waiting for her the day he planned on telling her everything.  
She had moved away. Without saying a word.  
He kept texting and calling, trying to figure out where she went. He shut down, he was no longer full of that life. He had given up.   
He no longer wanted to feel.  
He turned to an alternative; alcohol.   
There was a time where Mark had gotten a little too comfy with a bottle of tequila, later ended up in the hospital. After he had his stomach pumped, he just wanted to close his eyes. But something had once again, given him life.  
Ann.  
She was there, next to the hospital bed, with her usual grin on her features, her beautiful green eyes lined with worry, but still bright with life.  
And here he was, falling apart.  
That was the last time Mark had seen Ann, besides on social media. Turns out, she had ended up becoming friends with one of his old pals from high school. They weren't so much friends anymore.   
He grabbed his phone, grinding his teeth, and called back the unknown number. It picked up immediately.  
"I'll pay for a ticket, get your ass here." was all Mark could say to his old friend. Mark knew Jack was smiling; he had always been able to feel how Jack was feeling. He used to say it was a talent of some sort.  
"You got it, dude."

After about 11-12 hours, Jack stepped out of the bustling airport, the same one his best friend had been in almost 3 days ago. He had been checking his social media every second, knowing good and well that Ann would have been uploading pictures of everything she saw; she loved taking pictures. He put his almost-dead phone back in his pocket, looking for the slightly taller half-Asian he once called his 'friend'.  
"Hey, Jack!" The soothing voice of Mark rang out through the crowd. Jack turned to see a pair of almost black eyes staring straight into his, although the eyes were slightly higher than his. He hated to admit it, Mark was taller than him. He smiled at the male, and ran towards him.  
"Hey, how's it going? Haven't seen you in years, yet you haven't changed a bit!" Jack smirked at his friend. "Put on a bit of weight lately?" Mark shoved the shorter male playfully.  
"Shut up, already. We're on a mission here." He said lightly, a laugh lining his words. Jack shook his head, surprised Mark had cared this much. Ann had always told him how much she cared about Mark, as if she couldn't live without him. She was heartbroken when she had to move, and she had really wanted to tell him that she was moving, but he had been acting weird. "Maybe he had known, at the time, how I had felt about him. Maybe that's why he stopped caring for me." She used to say sadly. Jack had never wanted to see Ann sad like that, as if she had lost her soul. He had grown to dislike his old friend. He didn't want to be friends with someone who caused Ann to look like that. A childish notion, he knew that, but he cared for Ann, the same way she had cared for Mark. Jack tried to distract her from him for the longest time, yet he could always tell when she was thinking of him. The only time her smile ever faltered, was when she thought of Mark.   
"Yo, Jack? Let's head to my house, I know a guy who could help find her." Mark waved a hand in front of the smaller males face. Jack did nothing but nod, following in the steps of his friend.   
Let's go find her.


	2. Where Am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert some wittily thought out summary.*

After hours of playing phone tag, Mark finally gets ahold of some hacker he knows, probably from Tumblr. Jack doesn't understand why Mark is the way he is now. What could have caused him to become... So unfeeling? So devoid of human emotions? Jack is quickly pulled from his thoughts, though, looking over the shoulder of the hacker. The hacker, who ended up being a girl that was also a best friend of Ann's. "That Ann... So many best friends." He thinks solemnly.  
"I'm not surprised she went missing, to be quite honest with you. Like, I love Ann, but you know how crazy she is. She probably went clubbing by herself or something and got drunk. She's always been reckless like that." Anelsa, the hacker, said as she typed hyper fast across the keyboard, pulling up a map with a few pinpoints on it. Mark stayed silent at her comment.  
"What are those pinpoints?" Jack leaned down closer to the curly-haired girl. She turned to look at him with her big, brown doe-eyes.  
"Pings. From cellphone towers. Usually, you only get pings when you call and text and stuff. But, these are special pings. I set up a few of my own special cellphone towers-- with permission, of course-- and my towers pick up pings whenever you even unlock your phone. They use my towers when someone goes missing, it's quite resourceful. But see this one?" She points to one that was near a club. "That's the last ping that was picked up. It was..... From almost 3 days ago." She sat back in her chair and looked up at the two males. "So what are you going to do?"  
Before Jack could even bat an eye, Mark was already reaching for his keys and phone, and heading for the door.  
"Send me the address of that ping. Keep me up-to-date with any other information you can find." Mark closed the door behind him. Jack's mouth was agape, surprised he had even said anything. "Maybe he was actually worried." Jack thought wistfully. He sucked his teeth, thanked Anelsa, and quickly ran after Mark, jumping into the passenger seat of his car. After Mark's phone went off, indicating a text message, he started the car and drove off.  
"... Where is she?" Jack asked meekly. He was honestly intimidated by Mark right now, surprised by how serious he was about Ann's disappearance.  
"The last ping came from a night club near a resort that Ann had gone to. One thing concerns me about that club, though." Mark said as he stomped on the gas. Jack raised an eyebrow at that.  
"What concerns you? If it's a nightclub the only concern would be like, ruffee's and stuff." Jack said, crinkling his nose at that thought. Mark shook his head.  
"While yes, that is always a concern, that club... I've been here for years, but I've never seen or heard of it before." Jack's mouth fell open at that.   
"Then what the fuck do we do now?" Jack growled, now concerned even more than before. Mark patted his hand, and offered a soft smile.  
"We'll find her." Mark went dead serious, his face set in stone. "I won't let anyone hurt her."

They eventually pulled up to what was the club Lustionide. It was just an empty building, with everything gone, save for a colorful advertisement. Jack picked it up and glanced over it, crumbling it in his grip.  
"Damn it..." He felt tears start to prickle behind his eyes. Mark, hesitant at first, put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"I promise, Jack. We'll find her." Mark said under his breath, his words getting lost in the wind.  
Crack.  
Jack turned his head towards the direction of the noise.  
"Who's there? Come out, now!" He yelled, seeing a reluctant silhouette peering behind a pillar, slowly edging out. The feet of the mysterious figure were glowing a brilliant gold, but Jack brushed it off as a trick of the light. He was about to charge at the figure, demanding answers, but Mark was one step ahead of him.  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" Mark had asked in a gentle voice. A silky, drawn out voice came in response.  
"Lucille. Who are you? I thought everyone left?" The figure, a short woman who was maybe in her 40s or 50s, came into the light, peering at the two males in curiosity.  
"What do you mean, 'left'?" Jack asked through gritted teeth. The woman chuckled.  
"You have no idea what's going on, do you?" The two shook their heads.  
"We're looking for a friend. She came to this place 3 days ago, and then disappeared." Mark said, his voice wavering. He silently cursed himself for that. The woman's eyes widened, then she crinkled her eyebrows, as if surprised by this information.  
"Yes... I remember, quite clearly."   
"... Will you please tell us about this? What's going on? If everyone left.... Why are you still here?" Mark responded, knowing if Jack said anything, it'd cause more problems. The woman laughed once again.  
"I hate being one of them. Look, I'll tell you everything. But I'll need something in return; a favor, if you may." She responded bitterly.  
"What's the favor?" Jack piped up. She smirked.  
"Kill me after I tell you."

~

When Ann woke up, she was laying in a makeshift bed, in a hut of the sort. The atmosphere around her was so surreal, she almost believed she was still asleep. Almost. Ann sat up, getting dizzy from the momentum. A figure sitting in a handmade chair next to the bed went to grab her in case she fell. That caused her to fall the other way.  
"W-what...?! Who are you where am I what's going on why am I here wha--" Ann started hurling questions, before the figure raised its hand to silence her. She shut up, fast. The figure bellowed in laughter, amused.   
"Ann, don't be scared. You're right where you need to be, and no harm will come to you, alright?" An older gentleman said behind a laugh. Ann was still extremely confused.  
"... Can I ask questions yet? I'm just... So confused right now." She said sheepishly. The man smiled gently at her.  
"Of course. First off, introductions. My name is Luke Chestchire, I'm the head leader here. Um, I'm 65, I'm a Cancer, I'm from--" he was cut off by Ann giggling, and he got a kick out of that. "Alright, ask away."  
"Okay. First, where am I? Second, why am I where I need to be, and how do you know me? Third, how did I get here?" She said slowly, taking into account the man's old age.  
"You're in Lustionberg. It's a village on a remote island just off the coast of California, where we captured you. The village has a secret barrier that keeps it hidden from human technology. And in this village--" he stood up, taking Ann's hand and guiding her to the window. "We are Lustionites." Ann gazed in wonder at the sight before her, seeing the same glowing feet on the people of the village as they were in the club, watching them fly through the beautiful trees, which were a beautiful teal color! It was as if the ocean waters of the Caribbean had painted this forest-clad village, it was all so... Beautiful!  
"And--" he continued, "you are one of us; a Lustionite." She looked down at her feet, seeing her own limbs glow that brilliant gold color. It was frightening yet extravagant. "You have always been partly one of us. I say that, because one of our most profound village men, is your father." She stopped, dead in her tracks. Ann had always disliked her father, knowing that at such a young age of 6 months, her father abandoned her mother, as well as herself. He bounced in and out of her life as she grew up, her mother always told her he had 'business' to attend to, somewhere in the world. Was this the business he had to attend to, a secret world no one knew about...? She shook those thoughts away.  
"You know, you resemble him very much. How anxious he was to learn, how he wanted to go somewhere new.." Luke continued on.  
"Where is my father now?" She asked timidly, as if scared to talk about him. Luke looked down, solemnly.  
"He went to go travel, one thing he has always loved to do. But he hasn't returned. We've sent our best searchers to find him, but... No luck, so far." He said with a sad smile. She nodded in an understanding way. Luke did something similar, and continued. "We've always been watching over you, knowing your father was always away. You've grown up quite well, Ann." He beamed. "We've been trying to figure out when we could tell you about us. We weren't planning on it for awhile, but times are looking dreary now."  
"What do you mean?" Ann asked, genuinely curious.  
"We protect the world. Yes, there are cops and all, but we protect from the supernatural and paranormal. Yes, there are such things that happen. But things are looking bad. We originally had a barrier for centuries that could at least keep the strongest beasts at bay, but recently there's one that we've never encountered before, one so extremely strong, not even I nor my wife could defeat him. That's when you come in to the picture." He said with a devilish grin. Ann laughed.  
"Sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but you're pretty cheeky for an old man!" She said. She went dead serious continuing on. "And how exactly am I some sort of missing piece to this?"   
"You have been quite close with another one of us. Your watchers have even informed us, you have a very deep connection with them, if you catch what I'm saying." She blushed.   
"I have no idea what you're talking about! Anyways, so you want me to defeat some beast that not even you, the leader, can defeat?"  
"Not alone, of course. The one I mentioned, with the deep connection. You and him will go out, and save the world from this beast. Of course, we'll have to train you." He said with a proud grin. Ann had so much to say, but she didn't even know where to start. She opted for silence, and instead offered a nod.  
"Yeah. I'll stay here and train. But ONLY. Until someone comes and gets me." She put her hands on her hips, trying to figure out if there was any possible way for someone to even find the island, let alone her! The man smiled gently, knowing good and well the answer to her unheard question.

Luke led the 22 year old down an old hallway. She was looking around in awe, noting that the entire building appeared to be made of the surrounding trees. The hallway shimmered in the light, a faint light blue/teal-ish glow radiating off the walls. It was absolutely breathtaking, distracting Ann from the advice and instructions from the man leading the way.  
"Alright?" She heard his voice ring out. She laughed nervously, hoping he was chill enough to let her not listening slide by. Luckily, he laughed, but she could've sworn she saw something darker.  
"You're gonna be staying in a-- what would you say-- a dorm? Yeah. It's in a separate building, but all of the children stay there, although I'd say you're not much of a child anymore." Ann subconsciously looked down at her 22 year old body. "The building is separated by age, so you'll be fine." Luke finished off. 

They continued walking, and arrived to what seemed like a dorm building. There were tiny toddlers running about, their feet faintly glowing that same gold color. Every so often Luke would bend down and talk to one of the children. The farther they walked, the older the kids got. Eventually they got to about her age range, with an occasional angsty 17 year old and overly promiscuous 24 year old here and there.  
"Brendan! Come here for a sec, would you?" Luke called down the hall. All the movement ceased, and attention was directed at her. Ann began to feel overly self conscious. A tall Hispanic male came into the picture, striding towards Luke and her. She assumed that he must be Brendan.  
"Will you please take care of Ann here? You're the only other 22 year old here, so I'd appreciate it so much. You'll get credit for it, you know!" Luke yelled as he started walking back down the hallway. Ann looked timidly at her new mentor.  
"Well, um, my name is Brendan, and I guess just follow me around, yeah?" The tall male said with a flashy smile. She grinned back in response.  
"This is gonna be a long wait..." Ann solemnly thought to herself.


End file.
